


Not Another Goddamn High School AU

by Kinggeorgechan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Teen Romance, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinggeorgechan/pseuds/Kinggeorgechan
Summary: Olympic High School football star Victor Nikiforov is on a mission to prove that he’s more than just a shallow pretty boy incapable of real love. To do so, he intends to win the heart of cheerleader Yuri Katsuki, and he knows exactly where he’s going to do it: homecoming.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Not Another Goddamn High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote a thing. 
> 
> Felt inspired after I listened to some bops. This was a good break from writing my [WIP.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625056/chapters/41554955)
> 
> OH, and I HIGHLY RECOMMEND reading this while listening to the songs mentioned: [Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q) and [Kiss Me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc)
> 
> Hope you enjoy all the silly fluff!
> 
> Warning: involves some underage drinking.

“Of course, he’s going to homecoming,” Emil Nekola insisted. “He’s obviously going to win homecoming king.”

The Olympic High mascot was easing himself out of his stuffy cat costume after a long practice with the cheer team. He tousled his hair, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and sat himself down on a bench in the locker room. The rest of his teammates had gone home, and he was now accompanied by the football team, who had just finished practice and slowly filtered into the showers.

“He won’t,” Mickey Crispino, the team’s running back, countered. “He’s never gone to a single dance.” 

“Yeah, but this time, he has a reason to come.”

“Trust me, Victor couldn’t care less about being homecoming king, even if it is his senior year.”

“No, not that! I’m talking about the rumor going around.”

Mickey looked to Emil with a raised brow. Curious, he pressed on, “What rumor?”

Emil paused, suddenly aware that they were about to discuss top-secret matters in a very public space. He waited for the showers to come on. Feeling reassured that they would drown out his voice, he continued, “You seriously haven’t heard?”

Mickey shook his head.

Emil gestured for the football player to come closer. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening and said in hushed voice, “Word on the street is that he’s trying to score with someone at homecoming.”

“Really? Who?”

“It’s a mystery. Apparently, he was dancing with someone at JJ’s party two weeks ago. No one remembers who it was though.”

“Wait…”

Mickey shut his eyes. A faded memory was crystalizing in the back of his mind. He was at JJ’s party, but he’d had quite a bit to drink and only remembered snippets of it. He tried to retrace his footsteps: he remembered returning home and getting an earful from his parents about drinking. He remembered dancing. He remembered clapping and cheering…but for what?

And then it hit him.

“No!” he exclaimed. “You can’t be serious.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I remember that dance! I know who mystery boy is!”

Excited by the news, Emil popped up from the bench and huddled close, waiting for Mickey to spill.

“Who?”

“He’s that guy on the cheer team.”

Emil stepped back and squinted his eyes incredulously, “Chris Giacometti?”

“No! The _other_ guy. Black hair, blue glasses. He was kind of chubby freshman year but got really fit after he came back from cheer camp…” Mickey trailed off, trying to remember one last important detail. “What’s his name again?”

“Yuri Katsuki.”

A familiar voice echoed from the showers behind the two men, and a figure emerged from the steam. It was football captain and star quarterback Victor Nikiforov, hair damp and towel draped around his waist.

“His name’s Yuri Katsuki.”

“Oh, hey, Vic!” Mickey greeted Victor in a voice much too high, betraying any effort ward off suspicion. “We were just talking about you—”

Emil elbowed Mickey in the rib before he could say anything stupid. 

“—you…yu—uh…Yuri! We were just talking about Yuri,” Mickey smiled nervously.

 _Idiot_ , Emil thought, but he played along for the sake of Mickey’s dumb ass, “So, you know the guy?” He asked casually.

Victor plopped down on the bench and sighed. Practice had been rough that morning, and his muscles ached from a few too many tackles.

“We’ve talked,” Victor said plainly as he pulled a black shirt over his head. “He’s cool.”

He and Victor did more than talk, and Victor thought he was more than cool. But they didn’t need to know that.

Emil and Mickey exchanged looks, daring each other to pry, but before either of them got a chance to interrogate the quarterback, he was already dressed and making his way out the door.

___________________

When Victor got home, he immediately went to his room and jumped into his bed. He was tired (like any high school athlete), hungry (like any growing teenager), and longing to see a boy he had only met once (like any crazy, hopeless romantic).

He closed his eyes and recalled that fateful night two weeks ago.

The two of them met at a house party hosted by JJ Leroy, captain of the hockey team and wealthy trust fund baby with a mansion that practically _begged_ to be trashed by a bunch of drunk, underaged idiots. Victor personally didn’t enjoy large crowds, but he went anyway after promising his best friend and cheer captain Chris that he would show up to at least one social event during their senior year.

JJ was known for throwing crazy parties, and once inside, Victor realized that all the grand rumors were true. The mansion was pulsing with music and heavy with the stench of cheap beer. It seemed like the whole high school was there, and by the size of JJ’s house, it was entirely possible.

“I’m going to get a drink!” Chris yelled over the noise. “I’ll come find you later! Try to have some fun!”

Chris sauntered away, and with that simple task of “having fun” in mind, Victor navigated the boisterous crowd in search of the nearest snack bar. With a host as rich as JJ, there was bound to be one, right? People tended to gather around food, so he searched for the most crowded room. He turned the corner, feeling hopeful upon seeing a circle of people. He weaved through the pack, fighting his way to reach what he hoped would be chips and salsa, or at the very least one of those pre-packaged vegetable trays with ranch dressing in the middle. Instead, he found something better.

In the middle of the cheering crowd was a raven-haired beauty in a white alcohol-stained shirt and boxers, busting out his best dance moves, and challenging anyone and everyone to a dance battle.

He looked familiar, Victor thought, but he couldn’t quite remember where he had seen the boy before. He smiled as the boy moved clumsily (and drunkenly) to the beat. He couldn’t stop watching him, and before he had a chance to do so, their eyes locked.

The boy straightened himself and pointed at Victor.

Confused, Victor looked around thinking that the boy must have made a mistake. Finally, he pointed at himself and mouthed, _Who? Me?_

The boy nodded and began strutting closer.

Victor gulped. The closer he got, the more Victor noticed how beautiful he was. He should have run away, but he was frozen by the boy’s fiery gaze. Whether he was nervous, smitten, or a mix of both, he didn’t know. But before he could even begin to think about an escape plan, the boy was already inches away from him, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him onto the dance floor.

The boy turned and nodded at Otabek Altin, the notorious motorcycle-riding high school bad boy. The stoic DJ paused his early-2000s hip-hop (we’re talking Nelly’s “Air Force Ones”) and began playing “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk the Moon.

When the music started, the boy smiled and immediately began stepping and bouncing to the beat. He mouthed the lyrics and grabbed Victor’s arm, pulling him along and yelling “shut up and dance with me” at the top of his lungs. The onlookers clapped and danced on the sidelines, spurring the boy on. The energy encouraged Victor, tempting him to play along with his game. He was holding back, but the pantsless figure dancing in front of him with no inhibitions was too much to resist. He knew he would be a fool to let this opportunity pass. This might be his only chance, so he didn’t dare look back.

With a giant, hear-shaped smile on his face, Victor danced. He held the boy’s hands, spun him around, and laughed with him when their bodies crashed into each other. They took turns showing off their silly moves—the robot, the sprinkler, the cabbage patch, you name it! He didn’t even care that they probably looked crazy to everyone else. He was having fun, and whatever that bubbly feeling was inside of him, it definitely wasn’t alcohol. He hadn’t had anything to drink, yet somehow, he felt his brain buzzing with some unfamiliar energy, sparking with adrenaline that told him this boy was his destiny.

When the song ended, the two of them were chest to chest with their fingers interlaced by their sides and their faces mere inches apart. The rest of the crowd had moved on, paying them no mind. Victor looked at the boy, still nameless and unknown to him. He looked down at his lips, and he was sure the boy looked down at his too. He thought about moving in, but he stopped himself after remembering that the boy was drunk. _How_ drunk, he didn’t know, but that didn’t matter. Instead, Victor leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He could still feel his heart pounding like crazy, matching the heavy beat of the techno song blasting on the speaking. As he closed his eyes to savor that warm proximity, he heard—

“Yuri!”

It was an unfamiliar voice shouting an unfamiliar name.

“Yuri, where are you?”

The yelling was getting louder.

He felt the boy tense up and pull his hands away. When Victor blinked his eyes open, the boy had already disappeared into the crowd.

The following Monday, the boy, Yuri, was all Victor could think about. It was as close as anyone could get to love at first sight. He was constantly distracted. He doodled his name in his notebook during chemistry class. Even during practice, he found himself staring at clouds and humming “Shut Up and Dance” instead of doing his drills. He was getting desperate to find him, if not to take him on a date, then at the very least to talk to him and find out more than just his name.

Then, after football practice one day, he saw him. As Victor walked the length of the field to cool down, he saw him at the corner of his eye. He was with the cheer team, who was practicing outside because the gym had been temporarily closed for repainting. He looked different with his blue-framed glasses. He almost didn’t recognize him, but it was undoubtedly Yuri. He watched as Yuri and three other cheerleaders hoisted their teammate up on their hands and caught her as she fell. He marveled as he tumbled and twisted in mid-air, landing gracefully with a hop back.

Yuri. Great Dancer. Talented cheerleader.

His list of Yuri facts was getting longer, but he needed to know more. He wondered how he’d never noticed him until now. The cheer team had always maintained a good relationship with the football team. They played and performed together, they traveled together during away games. Hell, getting along was part of their job! Maybe he was too busy socializing with Chris, or maybe he was too focused on the game. Either way, it was almost unforgivable.

Flash forward one week, and rumors of Victor’s shenanigans at JJ’s party began flooding the hallways. He was used to it, really. Even though Victor was popular, he kept his private life to himself. His cool façade fueled speculations about his history, his family, and especially his love life. To outsiders, Victor’s life was like a long game of telephone—one rumor after the other, each one more and more outrageous than the last. By the time whatever fabricated story about his life had reached his ears, any trace of truth had been skewed beyond recognition.

At one point, one of his teammates even asked him if he was really dealing drugs for the Russian mafia after school. A week later, the story had changed, and someone else asked him how he felt about his father being the leader of the notorious crime syndicate.

So, when rumors about the football star trying to hook up with mystery boy at homecoming started going around, he wasn’t surprised. 

He was fucking annoyed.

In his seventeen years of life, Victor Nikiforov had never let false rumors phase him, whether they be about drug trafficking or scandalous rendezvous under the bleachers.

This time, however, he was bothered by the idea that anyone could possibly misconstrue his dance with Yuri as anything other than a testament to his fondness. What’s worse, the salacious rumors had probably already reached Yuri. It’s no wonder the boy hasn’t tried to talk to him. He was probably appalled. He probably thought Victor was just a hormonal jerk trying to get into his pants. He probably felt used, and that, more than anything, broke Victor’s heart. Sure, he had only met Yuri once, and sure, he hadn’t spoken to him since, but his feelings were good and pure, dammit! Victor was suffering from a serious case of puppy love, and he wanted the whole world to know. He wanted Yuri to know. The only question was, how?

Luckily, the answer came to him the next day.

Victor walked into first period and took his usual seat next to Chris. The two of them exchanged nods before the speakers came on.

“Good morning, Olympians!”

Kenjiro Minami, the sprightly sophomore whose chipper voice echoed through the school every day at 8:00 a.m. sharp, began morning announcements.

“As many of you know, the voting policy for homecoming has changed in response to recent student petitions. Please be advised of the following rules: the school will no longer require the election of homecoming king _and_ queen. Instead, students may vote for any two candidates of their choosing. Once the ballots close, the two candidates with the most votes will be crowned homecoming royalty, regardless of gender.” 

The students whispered amongst each other, excited about the new changes and making predictions about who would win the titles.

As the chatter continued, Kenjiro began listing the names of homecoming court nominees. Victor was the top pick, so his nomination came as no surprise to anyone.

Despite the congratulations and several pats on the back, Victor remained slumped over his desk, tuning out the announcement until—

“—and last but not least, Yuri Katsuki!”

Victor’s head shot up like a jolt of electricity had just brought him back to life.

“You okay, Vic?” Chris inquired.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

And he was fine. More than fine. He was over the moon.

Victor winning was a no-brainer, but if Yuri won (which, in Victor’s mind, was the only “logical” outcome), Victor would get to dance with him again. He would get to talk to him without needing an excuse. He would get to show Yuri and the whole student body that their dance at JJ’s party wasn’t just a drunken fluke. Homecoming was going to be his only chance to make the big statement—a bold proclamation that he adored Yuri Katsuki.

Nearing the end of his airtime, Kenjiro announced, “This year’s homecoming theme is…” He paused as drumrolls played in the background. “…Phantom of the Opera!”

________________________

_Homecoming night…_

“Chris, it has a fucking cape.”

Victor stared at himself in the mirror, horrified at the ridiculous outfit Chris had picked out for him. Since Victor had never been to a dance before, he entrusted his best friend with the task of dressing him for the occasion. Victor had expected a nice suit, maybe even a tux, but to his chagrin, Chris arrived with a costume fit for the theater club (which is exactly where he got the outfit from). The navy-blue ensemble was complete with fitted trousers and double-breasted vest adorned with golden chains. The “cape” Victor mentioned was a simple piece of navy fabric draped over his left shoulder. The outfit was accented with a purple pocket square and an amethyst in the middle of his chest.

“Relax, Edna Mode. It fits the theme,” Chris reassured as he adjusted Victor’s cuffs. 

“I look like a vampire,” Victor protested.

“You’re being dramatic. You look great!”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Out of all the suits in the world, why the hell did you pick _this_?”

Chris responded with a mischievous smirk, “Oh, you’ll see.”

____________________________

After getting ready, Victor dropped Chris off at his date’s house. They were going to take pictures like every other couple on homecoming. Victor, on the other hand, was only concerned about one thing: finding Yuri. When he handed his car off to valet, Victor walked into the ballroom that the school had rented for the occasion. He was happy to see that everyone else was dressed as gaudily as he was. Eyes turned to him as he strolled across the room to the table with appetizers. Looking for food at parties had brought him good luck before, so he hoped it would do the same trick now.

Students had already filled the dancefloor, but Victor was in no mood to dance, not just yet. He kept a vigilant eye on the door with his cup of fruit punch in hand.

_10 minutes…_

_15 minutes…_

_30 minutes…_

He was beginning to think Yuri wouldn’t show. He seemed like the kind of guy who stayed away from school dances, but Chris reassured Victor that Yuri would be there. Since Chris and Yuri were on the cheer team together, Victor wanted to trust him, but with every passing minute, he began to think that this whole plan would fall apart.

Just then, he saw him.

When Yuri entered the ballroom, Victor’s heart skipped a beat, maybe two, but he was too enamored to count. He thought maybe he had gone partially deaf and blind because for a few seconds, he could have sworn the room fell dark and silent. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, and all he could see was Yuri. He was sporting a dark navy suit, the exact same color as Victor’s, embellished with blue crystals along the spine, coattails, and lapel. The white tie and golden cummerbund made him look regal, like a true king. For once, Victor was grateful to Chris for making him wear something he didn’t want to. They looked like a couple, like they belonged together, and the thought made Victor proud and happy.

Just as he came back to his senses and mustered up the courage to approach him, the music stopped. Kenjiro took the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Will homecoming court finalists please come up!”

Before Victor could reach Yuri, the students around him cheered and goaded him toward the stage. JJ and Mila, the other finalists, were already there, smiling and waving like true high school royalty. Victor looked around and saw Yuri timidly approaching. He seemed nervous, and the sweat on is forehead gleamed under the hot spotlight, but he looked so beautiful. Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he wanted.

Meanwhile, Yuri was having an internal panic attack. It was mild enough to keep under control with some steadied breathing, but it was also intense enough to make him stiff as a board. He felt self-conscious in his outfit and rued the day he trusted his best friend and fellow cheerleader Phichit Chulanont to pick out his clothes. He was already sweating, not only from the anxiety-inducing experience of being on stage, but also from the mere fact of being next to his long-time crush.

Victor was a year older and had already cemented himself as a high school legend by the time Yuri started his freshman year. Yuri had been secretly admiring him from the bleachers. He didn’t even like football, but for Victor, he could sit through a whole game. At the end of his first year, Yuri concluded that he needed to do more than just watch. He needed to be an active supporter, and what better way to do that than to try out for the cheer team. Yuri’s childhood was spent in ice rinks and ballet studios, so cheer came easily to him. His skills automatically launched him to the varsity level. He was Victor’s biggest cheerleader (literally), but he didn’t need any recognition. He was content watching from the sidelines.

Of course, that was all before the incident at JJ’s party. Yuri was never the type to go to parties, but Phichit was, and as part of their friendship pact, Phichit got to take Yuri out to one party every semester. That semester, Phichit chose JJ’s. Yuri’s social anxiety spiked the minute he walked through the door. It was the biggest party he had ever attended, and he knew he needed to be drunk if he stood a chance of surviving it. Yuri went straight for the drinks table where he chugged a few bottles of beer, and before he knew it, he was doing shots with the entire hockey team. He couldn’t remember everything that happened that night, but he did remember dancing with someone and having the time of his life.

To his horror, when he came to school that following Monday, Phichit told him about a rumored mystery boy who danced with the legendary football captain. The memories hit him all at once, and he almost dropped out of school right then and there. He cringed at his own drunken audacity. He had to face that fact that Victor probably already figured out who he was, and it was only a matter of time before he had to answer to him. What’s worse, the rumors got nastier as the days passed. Gossipers claimed that Victor was looking for his Cinderella because he had ill intentions of the hit-it-and-quit-it variety. Yuri didn’t want to believe it. He had been observing Victor for the better part of two years, and he couldn’t imagine him being capable of such heartlessness. Still, he didn’t know Victor personally, so the possibility remained.

Almost immediately after Phichit made the connection that mystery boy was, in fact, his shy Nikiforov-fanboy best friend, he contacted the homecoming committee to submit Yuri’s name as a nominee. He also texted Chris, who suggested that they dress the two in complementary outfits so they would look the part of a royal couple if they did happen to win. As much as Yuri fought the idea, Phichit insisted, promising that if he attended this one event, he wouldn’t have to go to any more parties.

And so, there Yuri stood, shaking in his bedazzled boots, next to the boy he had secretly adored since he saw him saunter down the hallway freshman year.

With the four finalists lined up, Kenjiro cleared his throat, “Guy, gals, and non-binary pals, it’s time to announce your homecoming court!” He opened an envelope and pulled out a card. “The winners are…Victor Nikiforov...”

The crowd applauded, fully expecting the result.

“…and…” Kenjiro continued, pausing to build suspense.

This was it. The moment Victor had been waiting for. He smiled as he imagined their dance. They would look so freaking adorable in their matching outfits; just the thought of it made him giddy.

It would be Yuri. It had to be. JJ and Mila couldn’t hold a candle to him, and surely the whole school recognized that.

“…Jean-Jacques Leroy!” Kenjiro finally announced.

“What the fuck?” Victor blurted.

He turned to Kenjiro, who shrugged and pointed to the envelope as if to say, “not my decision.” He turned to JJ who was too busy posing for the crowd with his signature “JJ Style,” where he held up both hands to form two Js with his index fingers and thumbs. Finally, he turned to Yuri, who didn’t react and remained as rigid as he was when he first got on stage.

“And now,” Kenjiro continued, “it’s time for our two kings to dance!”

The crowd roared. JJ always had it out for Victor. The arrogant hockey captain wanted the title of most popular guy in school, and Victor, who really couldn’t care less about it, always stole the limelight. The one-sided rivalry inspired many a good rumor about their secret romance, and those who shipped the two sports captains squealed in anticipation of their dance.

Of course, those rumors were far from true. Nevertheless, JJ played into it. He was a crowd pleaser, an attention seeker. Whatever got the fans going, he was willing to do.

“Shall we dance?” He extended his hand out to Victor with a flourish.

“Dude, no,” Victor flatly refused, but the crowd was growing boisterous.

“Aww, come on, Nikiforov! Don’t be such a dick!”

“Dance! Dance! Dance!”

“Kiss him!”

The last thing Victor needed was verbal assault from his classmates if he refused. So, begrudgingly, he took JJ’s hand, and the two walked off stage toward the middle of the dance floor, where the crowed had shifted to make room for the homecoming kings.

With Christina Perri’s “A Thousand Years” playing and the spotlight shining on the royal couple, the two of them danced—JJ’s hands on Victor’s waist, and Victor’s arms draped over JJ’s shoulders. As much as Victor tried, he couldn’t hide the disgust on his face. He wanted to throw up. It’s not like he hated JJ, he just couldn’t stand his cocky personality. Besides, he would have felt the same way about slow dancing with anyone except Yuri.

While people gathered on the dance floor, Yuri remained frozen on stage. He had a perfect view of the dancing pair, and he felt a pang in his heart as he watched. He had hoped that Victor would at least say something to him, acknowledge him. But he didn’t. In their two years attending the same, small high school, Victor had never acknowledged Yuri. But this time, it hurt. In the days before homecoming, Yuri had built up his expectations. He thought, or at least hoped, that their dance actually meant something to Victor. Now, he felt like a complete idiot. Victor was happily dancing with JJ without any concern for his feelings, and he couldn’t stand to keep watching. He walked off stage unnoticed, completely invisible.

To finish off what seemed like the longest four minutes of Victor’s young life (it literally felt like a thousand fucking years), JJ yanked his arm to spin him around and dip him in time for the violin’s last note. When the music stopped, the crowd roared in approval. Nearly upside-down and with his back arched painfully over JJ’s arm, Victor caught a glimpse of Yuri as he walked off stage. Before Victor could call to him, JJ pulled him back up. Victor immediately turned around, but it was too late. Yuri had already disappeared.

Ignoring his classmates’ praises, Victor pushed JJ out of his way and elbowed through the wall of people. He got out just in time to see the gems of Yuri’s coattails catch the light. He followed him as he ran out the rear exit into a garden adorned with glimmering string lights.

“Yuri, wait!”

Yuri stopped in his tracks. What did Victor want from him? Should he run? Should he stay?

Before he could answer his own questions, Victor was already standing in front of him, glowing under the warm lights. He had never spoken to Victor, and the Russian boy was even more beautiful up close. He was everything Yuri’s lovesick teenage heart had dreamt of.

“Uh—umm, hi, Victor,” Yuri stuttered. “Did you, umm, need something?”

“Why’d you run off like that?” Victor asked with a concerned expression.

“Oh, no reason, I just, uh…needed some air…I guess?” Yuri cursed himself for being so socially inept. He should’ve taken up Phichit’s offer to take public speaking as an elective.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“What?” The question caught Yuri by surprise.

“You haven’t talked to me since JJ’s party. Every time I’d see you at practice, you’d look away.”

“Wh—what are you taking about?”

“Didn’t our dance mean anything to you?”

Yuri was speechless. Was he wrong about Victor? Did he care after all?

“Yuri, I hope you haven’t been listening to those terrible rumors about me…” Victor grabbed Yuri’s hands and sandwiched them between his. “They’re not true, I swear. I’m not that kind of guy, and I would never think of you that way!”

Yuri didn’t speak. He didn’t want to. He liked where Victor was going, and he would have been a fool to interrupt.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about that night. I had a lot of fun, and I…umm…” Victor took a deep breath before continuing, “I was hoping you’d dance with me again.”

Victor looked at Yuri with such an endearing sincerity that he couldn’t help but smile. He nodded and answered, “I’d love that.”

Victor breathed a sigh of relief and kissed the back of Yuri’s hands.

Yuri’s cheeks burned red. Even the chilly autumn air couldn’t permeate the warm feeling that covered him like a plush blanket.

As Victor lead Yuri to a rose-covered gazebo at the end of a stone pathway, the sound of guitar strings filtered through the air from the ballroom as a new song began to play.

_…Kiss me beneath the milky twilight…_

Victor pulled Yuri in closer until their torsos touched. He weaved his fingers through Yuri’s and gently placed one hand on the small of his back, playfully tracing the ridges of his spine with his fingertips.

_…Lead me out on the moonlit floor…_

The electricity between them sparked a fire in Yuri’s heart that illuminated all the affection he’d nurtured over the past two years. He placed his hand on his partner’s chest, feeling a steady beat that told him the feeling was mutual.

_…Lift your open hand…_

They swayed slowly, gazing into each other’s eyes. They stayed close enough to watch the moonlight cast faint shadows on their faces.

_…Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance…_

With each step, they inched closer until only their soft exhales stood between their lips.

_…Silver moon’s sparkling…_

They closed their eyes and leaned in...

_…So, kiss me…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote this fic after watching this fun little [video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYAv-NZ3llw)
> 
> Also, if you're not sure what Victor and Yuri's homecoming outfits look like, I used the Phantom of the Opera costumes from the Yuri on Ice Select Book.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, stay up-to-date on my writing by visiting my Tumblr page:
> 
> <https://kinggeorgechan.tumblr.com>  
>    
> Ask box always open! Feedback greatly appreciated :)


End file.
